


Colour clash

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate POV'S, Angst, Blowjobs, Books, Bottom!Cas, Bullying, Catboys, Cuties, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Neko's, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Popular Dean, Praise Kink, Ridding, Scenting, Scratching, Tattoo's, awkward stuffs, dumbass's, omega!cas, self lubricating, top!dean, wall rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was Golden. </p><p>-Mostly sex, bit of plot, read the tags-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour clash

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

 

 

  
Colour Clash

 

Dean Winchester was golden.

In all sense of the words, actually. He had tanned, sunkissed, freckled skin. Soft brown hair that peeked blonde in the right light, just right at the tips. His ears were sleek and smooth, twitching above his head. Perking happily when he was about his friends and brother and lowering a little when he was sucked deep into thought in the classroom.

His fur was a soft sunset yellow, the tip of his tail and the very fringe of his ears darkening into a burning orange, little patches of honey brown leaking through here and there.

He was bright and radiant with a wild smile and stunning forest green eyes.

_He was also entirely out of Castiels reach._

A soft sigh left him as he turned his gaze from the elder Winchester, returning it to the book before him with a small frown. He simply must remember not to stare too much. According to his brother Gabriel, it was 'creepy' and he needed to cease it. It was difficult, however, when the Alpha Kit was so very close to him.

His Omega mewled softly inside him and he echod its downtrodden sigh, answering with a low hum. He must remind himself that Dean was untouchable. A god amongst the other Kits, attractive and sweet. Not unintelligent, though Castiel had noticed he downplayed it often.

He reminds himself of his former familys words, eyes now glued but unseeing to the pages before him.

You are unlucky, a curse. An unwanted anomaly and you should stick to the shadows where you belong.

They were right, of course. He belonged here, in the farthest corner of the library, hidden away with his literature and his paper. Away from the others, blending effortlessly into the dark around him.

He sometimes like to think that maybe, had he been born with different colouring, he would have the courage to ask Dean out. (He  _could_  do that now. The laws on Omegas being far more lax than they once were.) Perhaps they would go to a movie or have dinner sometime?

They can never be though and really - he was content with that. He  _was._

He had been born with pale white skin and a mop of dark black hair, jet black and too small ears that barely peeked up from the mess with a too long tail that he was forced to curl about his thigh to avoid sitting on.

Black Kits were rare. Panther descendants had all but died out at this point. They were outcasts. Their black fur going unseen by the Alphas and Omegas alike. Unwanted due to their dullness and often standoffish nature.

He could feel how his ears drooped a little, tail falling slack at his leg.

Shaking off his downtrodding thoughts, he straightened his spine and pushed up, grabbing for his bag and his copy of Hamlet before moving easily through the shelves. Making sure to dodge the last of Dean and his group as he went.

He glanced back, just about to leave, just one more look at Dean to get him through the day.

He could have sworn he saw a flash of green look back before he took off through the stacks towards the history section.

Thinking like that get you hurt.

_\---------------------------------------------------- <3_

"Dean. You okay?"

The Alpha snapped out of his thoughts with a jerk, spinning to glance at his younger brother with a small smile. Sammy was an Alpha just like him, tawny brown patterned fur with patches of white and gold lacing though, one crooked ear bent into that ridiculous hairdo.

He gave his best 'Sure, Sammy' smile. Trying to look remotely interested in Jo and Sams jabbering.

He failed, like fucking always. His gaze sliding back to the door where the Omega had just left.

His name was Castiel, though he liked to think of him as Cas. Less formal sounding.

He was only a few inches shorter than Dean, tall for an Omega. With messy sex hair and flawless skin, only marred by the shadow of stubble on a strong jaw. He had pretty black fur that Dean swore  _hands down_ glimmered blue in the light.

Deans favourite part though, was Cas' eyes. He'd looked through every stupid blue shade he could find on paint and he couldn't find one that fucking matched. Some days, he'd feel them on him and when he glanced back, they seemed more royal blue. Darker.

There were times when Cas'd be reading and his eyes would be a light azure sort of thing.

Basically he was a creep - which Jo teased him in reminder every fucking day - He just couldn't think of how to ask Cas out.

Okay, so sure, it'd cause like a massive fucking uproar 'cause Cas was a charcoal Kit and Dean was a golden print but goddamn it, he didn't fucking  _care._

Cas was so sweet and shy. He'd only got to talk to him like once and the poor guy had fumbled over his words, blushed, grabbed his books from Deans hands and just  _ran._ He decided then and there that he would make, at the very least, a friend from the pretty Omega.

Swallowing his tongue a little, he dragged his twitching tail back to decent standings and flashed Sam a grin, followed by a quick 'be right back' before taking off after the black haired Kit.

He could hear Jo and Sammy launching into a heated argument and fuck them, he could even hear them taking bets over if he'd get punched or not. Which - rude.

At  _least_ a friend, Winchester, you can do this.

\---------------------------------------------------<3

Castiel stared up at the shelving before him in thought. Running his eyes over the worn books with a light scoff. You'd think that people would at least take better care of such things but then, these were college students so, doubtful.

He wrinkled his nose a little, bending over to grope along the bottom shelf for _Peace and War,_ making sure to grumble to himself about the lack of appropriately heightened shelving.

A clearing of throat had him jerking forward in surprise. His fur standing on end, ears flattening as he rounded. Praying to God that it would not be Azazel or Alastair come back to have another go at him. He couldn't afford yet another restocking of supplies.

"Hey, you're Castiel, right? Could you give me a hand? I hear you know this place better than the librarian."

He stared up dumbly at the warm green eyes of the exact person he'd been trying to avoid. His Omega stretching out languidly as his darn body betrayed him. Ears twitching up, tail lowering submissively.

He almost thought he saw a flicker of black in those green eyes as Deans Alpha side peeked in interest.

_I changed my mind. Make it Alastair or Crowley or anyone, please._

  
_"_ So... Uh. Can you then? Help me, I mean."

He blinked as Dean shuffled awkwardly, resisting the urge to slap himself in the face as Dean frowned a little, grin slipping from his lips. Taking a breath -  _Bloody hell, no breathe out! Don't think about how he smells like apple pie and leather, bugger -_  and pulling himself up to his full height, nodding as calmly as possible.

"Apologies, you startled me. Yes, of course I can help, what did you need?"  _Please, say sex or a blowjob or a mate. Wait, darn it, no, stop that._

"Oh... Uh..."

He rose an eyebrow just a little as Dean fumbled, frowning to himself, looking mildly unsure. Dean had said he needed a book? Surely he'd know which one it was he needed before coming over?

"Dean? Your book?"

Dean blinked, smiling a little sheepishly but nodding. Thrusting his hands into his jeans pockets lazily whilst Castiel tried desperately not to think about what else was in those exact jeans.

"Um... 'Slaughter house five'."

He tilted his head a little at that, a small flurry of pleasant surprise uncurling in his chest. Dean enjoyed books most didn't know of. He respected that immediately. He also knew it was right at the back of the library, tucked into a little 'rarely read' section...

Steeling himself, he turned on heel and began leading the way, working his way through the back of the room, avoiding the few stragglers here and there as he tried to remember to keep his tail in check, mentally scolding his body for its instant need to present to the other man. He hardly knew Dean (technically, personally) and for all he knew the man could be a terrible Alpha.  _Right._

"Here you are." He moved for it easily, grabbing it and turning back only to blink up, startled at Deans proximity. A flush beginning on his skin almost immediately, he could smell the other man. His scent so gosh darn tempting, he could taste it. The pie, sweet and warm in his mouth. Dean was so  _warm,_ his heat encasing him. Swaying a little closer, his Omega purring in delight. Dragging himself back, he thrust the book between them, face turned slightly away as he waited for Dean to leave.

_He's only here for a book, nothing about you, he hardly knows you. Book not you, book not you, booknotyoubooknotyou!_

"So, you're in my English class, right?"

Damn it.

"Professor Zachariah, yes."

"You're really good at it, I mean, you answer alot and you seem to know your shit, so - shit, sorry. I meant stuff."

He couldn't help it, he huffed out a light laugh as Dean frowned down at the book, shaking his head lightly. He didn't in any way mind Dean swearing. In all honesty, he was trying ever so hard not to be aroused by it. Shuffling a little, his tail flexing and curling behind him as he moved.

"Yes, I know much... 'shit' -" The word felt heavy on his tongue but he wanted Dean to feel comfortable about him and know he did not mind. "- I was homeschooled, so..."

"Eh, that musta sucked. Um, so... How come you're always in here on your own?" He winced a little, chewing his inner lip as he spoke, embarrassment weighing down his stomach.

"Dean, most people tend to avoid me."

"Yeah, I don't get that. You're real smart and cute, real good at drawin' and you seem like a laugh around Gabe. So - I mean."

They stared at each other. Deans pretty green eyes wide with panic. His heart was thundering in his chest, threatening to burst free as he registered Deans words. He only ever sketched after school in the library or on the bus journey home. No one really stayed which meant that Dean must have been truly paying attention.

_And he thinks you're cute!_

_Shut up, inner Gabriel voice._

"Fuck. Sorry, I'll, um, go right now, bye." He stumbled as Dean backed up to flee, reaching to grab the Alphas arm in protest. It earned him a sharp twist and tug from Dean however and he toppled. They crashed backwards, caught only by the corner brick wall. Deans back hitting it hard as Castiel tumbled to his knees, yelping lightly, his tail thrashing behind him.

He winced at the painful jarring that earned him, cursing fluently in any given language. Leaning back and bracing his hands against anything before him.

That anything being Dean.

Or more importantly, Deans upper thighs.

He froze, as did the Alpha. Scrunching his eyes tight and internally counting to ten before slowly cracking one open. Glancing up at Dean from his position on the floor, greeted by a flushed, ruffled version of his very large crush.

\-------------------------------------------<3

Dean had to suck in a sharp breath as he fell back, the wall supporting his weight enough for him to grapple behind him and right himself. His tail knocked painfully against the bricks and he let out a sharp hiss, shifting to right himself only to freeze.

Castiel had lovely hands, long slim fingers and a tight grip, wrapped about his thighs and squeezing as the other man moved before him.

Dean soaked in as much of the fucking sight as possible.

Cas' black hair was further dishevelled, shirt pulled untucked from their fall, braced on his knees and blinking up at Dean through thick black lashes, pretty pink lips swelling red as the Omega bit at them.

They remained like that for a while, Deans skin blushing as he fucking cursed it. Readying to push himself up, feeling his cock harden. His Alpha growling curiously, pacing under his skin just ready to be free.

They stared each other down but it was Cas who moved first, licking those pretty pink lips, eyes darting to Deans pretty fucking obvious hard on.

Fuck his fucking life, this was going to be so fucking awkward.

"Oh."

He swallowed hard at the breathy little sigh from the other Kit, suppressing a hungry growl as he reached down, gripping Cas' upper arms and tugging him up. Checking him over for any real damage, pretending like the guy hadn't been three centimetres away from his now  _very_  interested cock.

"Are you okay? Fuck, I mean, the wall caught me but you fell hard and this floor ain't exactly forgiving."

"I am... Fine."

He nodded, closing his eyes and taking one last gulp of that peaches and cream smell of the other teen before pulling back, releasing his hold on Cas' fever warm skin.

"Good. Cool. Well, again, thanks for the b-"

"Do you find me sexually attractive?"

He all but choked on his tongue, his Alpha roaring with laughter at his blushing, turning a startled gaze to Cas only for his protest to melt into a helpless little nod.

Cas' azure blue eyes were that stormy blue he'd only seen once, swirling in front of him and tipping up, closer until -

Oh, fuck. Shit. Hell, yeah.

He muffled a groan, wrapping his arms about the Omega, now plastered to his front. The kiss started slow, fucking sweet and shit. Tongues tasting hesitantly, afraid that he'd fuck up and Cas'd run ten miles.

But hell, no, Cas was the one to step it up, trembling fingers slipping up Deans shirt, trailing hot along his skin, brushing over a nipple almost mindlessly but fuck was that enough. His hips jerked forward, snapping against Cas', grinding their hard cocks together as they gasped into each others mouths.

A murmur of voices had them snapping apart, Cas' skin flushed and eyes downcast while Dean just couldn't look away. His lips were all swollen and red, spit shining on the usually chapped skin, making them fuller, thicker.

God, they'd look really good wrapped about his cock.

"We... Should not do this here."

"Right." He blinked at how goddamn  _deep_ his voice was. Almost growling at the other Kit, pleased when Cas let out a soft rumbling mewl in answer, blue eyes glowing up at him, evaluating and open.

"My dorm room is only a few minutes from here."

"Excellent."

He wasted no time in grabbing Cas' hand and letting Cas grab his bag before he was dragging the coal furred Omega through the shelves, ducking a corner and making a beeline for Jo and Sams table, snatching his bag and drawing the brown and blond kits attentions immediately.

"Guys, something came up, catch you later?"

He gave them his best 'please, don't start' look. Hoping to God they'd leave the jibes 'til later.

"Right, I'll tell dad you're studying. Later, Dean."

He grinned when Sammy smiled to Cas before returning to his book, tail flicking in amusement. He turned to Jo next, watching her face pull into a slow smirk.

"Details later, Winchester. Peace out."

"You've been hanging with Charlie too much."

"Asshole."

He grinned a little and spun about, tugging Cas gently along before letting the blushing Omega take the lead, the pair practically running from the library.

Cas' ass looked fucking  _amazing_ and Dean happily lagged behind just a little to watch it bounce before him, licking his lips at the idea of getting his hands on the other teen shortly.

A few corners and a flight of stairs and they tumbled into a room, slamming Cas up against the solid wooden doors with a low growl. His kiss hard and demanding as he battled his Alpha for dominance.

"Shit, what 'bout your roomie?"

"O-Omegas don't,  _Dean,_ Omegas don't have roommates."

He grunted a little, licking and nipping along Cas' stubbled jaw, revelling in the small whine that left the other Kit as he once more brought their hips together, working on pulling Cas out of as much clothing as possible as Cas shoved them back.

He flipped them just in time to watch Cas topple back onto the bed, bouncing lightly and staring up with wild, darkened eyes. Lips parted giving soft little pants.

He looked fucking good against the white sheets, all that fucking skin just naked and ready for Deans mouth and hands. His cock full and heavy, already leaking at the tip, curved up to his stomach and flushed pink at the head. The best part out of it all was that Cas - sweet, shy Cas- was fucking  _inked._ Words in languages Dean dare not learn, littered over his skin, dark ravens flying up his left side, scattering falling letters from their wings. Feather curling around his right nipple, deep claw marks inked into his left inner thigh.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous."

Cas flushed, tail twisting on the bed, fur fluffed up at the praise even as he bared his fangs a little in aggravation.

"Just hurry up and fuck me, _Alpha."_

His whole body tingled, burning up at the low purr leaving the Omega, rumbling hard in his chest as Dean crawled up him.

The hesitance from early was gone, leaving them as their wilder sides took control. Blue eyes swallowed by the pupils, his own undoubtedly a liquid black.

He licked his way slowly down Cas' chest, pausing to nip and suck at Cas' nipples. Grinning to himself when Cas moaned loudly, arching up under him, long fingers curling in and tugging at his hair and ears until he hissed lightly, the slight pain causing his cock to twitch and pulse between his legs. He made sure to trace each ridge and loop of Cas' tattoos, sucking at the marks until his own blossomed amongst them.

His fingers dug into the firm muscle of Cas' thighs, wrenching him down the bed and parted, snarling as he mouthed across sharp hip bones. Flicking his tongue against them just to hear Cas' breath hitch once more before finally, finally pressing a kiss to the tip of Cas' cock.

He made sure his fangs were retracted a little more before taking Cas into his mouth and swallowing him down, moaning at the explosion of salty and musk on his tongue. His tail twitching wildly behind him.

Cas' sounds were fucking amazing. Crying and pleading as his fingers curled into the bed sheets, pulling hard enough that an audible rip was heard, long tail wrapping about Deans and tugging as Dean slid his fingertips up Cas' inner leg, tracing the scratched ink there before shifting higher, dipping into the cleft of Cas' ass and moaning around Cas' cock at the sheer wetness of the Omega.

He pulled back a little, admiring the way Cas' tight hole fluttered around the press of his fingertip, hooking his middle one inside and crooking it, catching the rim and smirking when Cas bucked up, grinding down against his hand with breathless little ' _oh's._

He shivered as he pushed in one finger, working Cas nice and slow, stretching him out, fucking him nice and easy on his digits. Moving easily from one to two then finally three. Staring openly as Cas fell apart under him. Letting out his own moans when Cas whined his name, a small pool of precum growing on his stomach.

He licked his lips, pulling his fingers out and waiting until Cas opened his eyes to look at him before raising them to his mouth, flicking his tongue out to taste Cas' slick with a hungry purr.

"You taste amazing, angel. Look good too, writhin' on my fingers. You gonna be good on my cock, little Omega? Gonna scream for me?"

He smiled when Cas nodded. Breathing in shakily, legs spreading further for him to work his way between before finally he grabbed at Cas' hips, smearing the Omegas slick over already sweat wet skin and dragging the smaller man up. Flipping them about and wrestling until Cas was straddling him. Blinking down at him and squirming with a hard swallow.

"Dean?"

"Want you to ride me, angel. Wanna see your pretty face when you cum on my knot."

Cas shivered at that, placing his hands on Deans chest and licking his lips, averting his gaze slightly.

"I don't know how."

His whole body locked up at that. He'd never really been one for virgins but fuck the thought of being the first one to make Cas feel like this, the first one to watch him come apart? God, he was harder than rock right now, cock throbbing eagerly.

He reached up though, gently pulling Cas down. Pressing soft kisses to Cas' mouth, cheeks and nose until Cas melted against him, groaning softly at the friction as Deans cock nudged his hole.

"Take your time, baby. Go as easy as you want."

Cas groaned into his mouth and Dean almost swore it turned into a snarl at the end, startled when the Omega wrenched back and shifted, grabbing for Deans cock before just dropping the fuck down.

His whole brain went offline at the tight, hot wetness enveloping him.

"S-shit.  _Fuck,_ easy, angel, gotta go easy!"

"F-fuck that."

He wrenched his eyes open from where he'd closed them in pleasure, gawking up at the Omega who stared at him in challenge, taking a few moments to adjust before rising up and starting a hard but uneven rhythm, moaning each time Deans cock nudged his sweet spot.

_"Alpha, please."_

Holy shit, Cas was gonna be the death of him.

"Fuck, Cas, look so good on my cock, look atcha. Taking it so well." He scrambled for Cas' hips, getting a good grip before planting his feet on the mattress and just fucking up into Cas' tight virgin hole. Head falling back when Cas' nails clawed at his chest, the Omegas purr filling his ears as he slammed into him.

God, he was right, Cas looked amazing riding him. Muscles pulled taut as he threw his head back, hair sticking to his forehead as his cheeks and chest flushed red, tattoos standing out more against his skin. He was so damn sensitive, moaning each time Dean squeezed his hips or pulled him down to lick his way into his mouth.

When Cas finally found a rhythm though? Hot damn. He just got right to it, bouncing obscenely on the Alpha, clenching and grinding until Deans knot started to swell, catching on the Omegas sensitive rim with each thrust.

" _Sonovabitch._ Gonna cum soon, Cas baby. Just lookin' at you is fucking me up. So fucking pretty, stuffed with my cock, so damn tight around me."

"Dean, please. I wish to - I wish to feel you fill me up."

His Alpha  _roared_ at that, wrapping his arms about the Omega and dragging him down, chests flushed together as he slammed home, once, twice, three more times. Knot locking into Cas as his cock twitched. His orgasm ripping through him until he was seeing stars, grunting Cas' name into the Omegas neck with breathless gasps.

Cas screamed. Scoring Deans shoulder, chest and arms with scratch marks as he writhed against him, tail going stiff, muscles locked as his eyes went wide. Hot cum coating Deans stomach before the Omega collapsed against him. Whimpering little blasphemies into his skin.

_Holy shit. He just fucked Castiel Novak._

\------------------------------------------------------------<3

Dear Lord almighty, he had just engaged in sexual intercourse with Dean Winchester.

  
_Gabriel will be proud._ His delirious mind drew a blank as he struggled to remember how to breathe.

He'd just had sex with Dean. Crush of the years, popular, gorgeous  _Dean._

And it had been  _amazing._

"Are you okay?" He groaned softly, blinking up into still hazy looking green eyes and offering a slight smile. He would be sore tomorrow but as of now, he felt marvellous, his body was pliant and warm. Mind pleasantly blank as he nodded a little against Deans chest.

"Yes, I am better than okay, thank you." He smiled a little when Dean chuckled, strong arms tightening about him.

"Good. Good."

Silence stretched beneath him, though it was not uncomfortable. He used the time to stretch, shifting until they were curled up on their side, Deans knot still swollen inside him, dragging helpless moans each time he moved, feeling it nudge against his overstimulated prostate.

"I didn't, um - I didn't actually need a book, you know."

He frowned a little, glancing up through his eye lashes in surprise as the Alpha spoke, watching as Dean refused to look at him. Cheeks tinged pink.

"Jus' wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I am very glad you did, Dean. I've wanted you to for a while."

"Yeah?"

He smiled softly, answering Deans widening grin as he felt shy fingers trail random patterns over his spine. Almost possessive in the gesture.

"Yes."

"So... This wont be a one time thing, then?"

His heart sped up almost immediately, uncertain hope blossoming in his chest as he stared pointedly at Deans chest, chewing at his lower lip as his ears twitched.

"If you would like it to be more than once, I would not protest."

He swallowed when Deans finger slid under his chin, tilting his head up a little until he was forced to look the Alpha in the eye. He was surprised by the open affection there, flushing under Deans fond amusement.

"You smell like me now so I'mma have to keep ya, I'm afraid."

He flushed further at that because he  _did._ The room was permeated with the two of them, scented everywhere and he breathed it in, helpless against the grin starting on his lips.

"And you smell like I. I suppose we're stuck with each other now."

"Awesome."

He chuckled softly, nodding in agreement and reaching up to kiss Dean softly.

Perhaps from here on in, life wouldn't be so lonely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
